


Crazy, Crazy Night

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a New York hotel, Grace Adams is stood up by a business contact and has a chance encounter that will keep her up all night long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy, Crazy Night

**Author's Note:**

> First one I've posted in a while.

It had been the chance to unwind she had been waiting for all day. Her last meeting being cancelled at the last minute. Finding herself in the hotel restaurant alone, nursing a bottle of white wine. Having started out earlier as just a glass and escalating to the bottle. Grace glanced at her watch. It was only 8pm and the restaurant had just started to fill up. Her table being the only table with the only single person. She hated eating alone. Especially having no one going halves on the meal. Being promised a 5 course meal at her meeting. Now resorting to one course, which was more than she could handle. Always being nervous at meetings.

Grace picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, surveying the other patrons. Sometimes back home in her restaurant she and her friend Tonya would peep through the doors trying to read people. See who was cheating on their wives with their secretaries or a guy having dinner with his mother. It was fun. She turned her head, her long brown curly hair flipping to one side over her shoulder. A smile curling her lips as she saw a couple in the corner trying their best to hide away. The woman obviously too young for her companion by about at least 30 years. Finding it a little embarrassing and looked away, taking another sip of her drink. Glancing back down at the bottle, now over half empty. Her plate empty too. Her hand gripping it as she stood up. Not wanting to spend the remainder of her night in a room with couples staring at her. Deciding to make her way to the hotel bar!

She stood, pushing the chair from under her, making her way across the room to the exit and the bar. A few of the men turning their heads to look at her as she sauntered her way around. Definitely trying to impress her contact by wearing a skirt for the first time in months. Preferring to wearing jeans or slacks when she was cooking. This time she had put on the black skirt her mom has insisted her wore. Taking a few days of dieting to get I to it. 

Her body betraying her on more than one occasion. Too tempted by Tonya's delicious deserts. Grace still she thought he looked good and from the way the other men were looking at her, she wasn't the only one. Her little black skirt and blouse making her fuller figure blossom under her clothes.

The bar was dimly lit and the decor wasn't good. In dark purples and blacks. Feeling it as a little old fashioned. Realising that the contact she had travelled all the way from California to New York to meet was really pretty cheap. Glad that she wasn't going into business with him. At least she had a chance to visit her old culinary school and the little touristy places she missed. Grasping the bottle in her hand and made her way towards the bar, placing it down and lifting herself up onto the stool, the skirt rising above her knees. Feeling a little self conscious, Grace pushed it back down, shifting in her seat. Looking up for a moment as the man on the next stool chuckled to himself. "Did I do something to amuse you?" she asked, looking at the guy who had most of his back to her. Grace noticed he was a little more casual in his clothing than the other patrons. Wearing jeans and a leather jacket with some kind of rock band t shirt underneath.

"Why on earth would you wanna cover up those gorgeous legs, Momma," the guy said, turning his head to look at her properly.

Grace gave him her best disgusted smile but couldn't help but feel flattered by it. "So guys like you don't make comments like that!" She answered, sitting straight on her stool.

"Guys like me?" He asked.

She looked up at him. Sure she had seen his face before somewhere but not being able to place him just yet. "Yeah. Guys who look below the neck before they look at my face,"

His eyes rose upwards, taking the time to look at her face. Seeing those deep brown eyes and cute smile. Even the slight scowl on her face at that moment was cute. "How could I not look at your face, gorgeous. Your the most beautiful woman in here." He said, giving her a smile that made her face flush red with embarrassment.

"Do you always use that line to pick up women in bars? Besides I have fat thighs." Grace asked, leaning forward to pick up her glass of wine.

The guy shook his head. "Don't say that. As I said, the most beautiful women in this room."

Grace's scowl softened, turning into a smile. His kind words softening her mood. Most days she hated the way she looked. Coming from California seeing all those pretty stick thin women. Never feeling good enough. Not like her friend Tonya. Who was tall, thin, pretty and the best damned pastry chef in California. It didn't matter what she ate, Tonya always kept the pounds off.

"Thank you..." Grace paused, waiting for him to introduce himself properly.

The stool next to her swivelled around as he faced her properly, reaching out his hand. "Jeremy," he answered.

Her hand reached up, feeling his grip around her hand, cold metal against her soft skin. Noticing a few rings on his fingers. It was kind of hot. "Grace," her tone softer than unusual and her eyes fluttering at the contact. Looking up into his deep blue eyes. For a moment she still couldn't place where she had seen his face before. Searching her memory for a flicker of recognition. Then it hit her as he moved his hand away. "I knew I recognised you from somewhere,"

Jeremy relaxed back on to the stool hoping that her remembering his name wouldn't stop them sharing a drink. "Can I get you another drink?" he asked.

Grace hesitated before answering. Taking a moment to think about it. Now she knew he was. Not only was he world wide famous but famous in the town that she came from. Having been brought up in the same town. But Grace hoped that it wouldn't come up. "I'll have a vodka and coke, thank you,"

Jeremy smiled, turning his attention to the bar man who kept walking past them, waiting for them to order. "Another beer and a vodka and coke," Jeremy added, catching his attention. Turning back to Grace. "So what's a beautiful woman doing drinking in this bar alone?" He asked. He knew it was a cheesy line and it wasn't as smooth as he normally was.

"I was having a business meeting in the restaurant but the guy cancelled at the last minute," she answered, noticing the bar man place her drink down. Grace wanted to stay off the hard liquor for the moment. Still annoyed at her meeting being cancelled. However nice her little diversion had become.

"What kind of business are you in?" Jeremy turned around completely, giving Grace his full and undivided attention. Moving in a little closer, resting his hand on the skirt covered part of her leg. Finding her very attractive. Liking her shyness and hidden confidence. How else could she have walked through the crowded restaurant to the bar carrying a bottle and a glass of wine?

"Catering. I'm actually a chef," Grace didn't want to bore him with every detail of her career. "I'm hoping to open a new restaurant. I was supposed to be meeting an investor this weekend but he cancelled. So I flew all this way for nothing. What about you? Are you filming in New York or?" Grace didn't really want to pry but didn't want to be so shallow to talk about herself all night.

Jeremy shook his head. "No, I've been doing some press interviews and a photo shoot for my next movie." Looking at her. She really was beautiful. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself. How long have you been a chef?" he asked.

Grace hated to talk about herself. But Jeremy had asked her and who was she to turn such a sexy man. Her eyes lowered, looking over his body. Telling that he worked out by how his shirt was clinging to his chest and stomach. Grace sipped her drink taking in a deep breath. Preparing herself to answer Jeremy's question. She ran her hand across her face and down her neck. Her version of a nervous tick. Something she never grew out of as a teenager. Her hand spread across her neck, rubbing it, nervously. Hoping that Jeremy wouldn't notice.

"About ten years. I studied here in New York so it's been a blast from the past being back here. Didn't you film a TV show here a few years ago?" She asked, knowing full well that he had.

Jeremy moved his stool a little closer. "Yes I did. The Unusuals. Did you see it?"

"I did see it,"

Jeremy laughed. "Well you must have been the only one who did!"

Grace saw his whole face light up as he laughed. His nose crinkling. She felt her body begin to relax and took another sip of her drink. Her hand moving from it's nervous position to let her fingers run through her hair. Letting it fall over her shoulders, caressing the white blouse she was wearing. When she relaxed around people, Grace could be more herself. "Don't say that. It was an awesome show. They should have made more!" Grace looked down at the bar noticing that Jeremy had rested his hand on top of hers. Running his hand across it. A sigh escaped Grace's lips, her eyes fluttering at the touch.

They sat at the bar for the next few hours, talking, flirting. Which Grace sucked at. Just having someone listen to her who wasn't a friend or family member was a breath of fresh air to her. Needing to get away from home more often. Without the expense of a hotel and air fare. Having someone interested in her life was a plus. Talking about both their lives. Laughing when the subject of where Grace was from came up. Jeremy realising that they were both from Modesto and not having anyone in common. Both listening to each other's passions, Grace's cooking and Jeremy on acting and flipping houses. Grace had been surprised by how much he loved it. Getting stuck in renovating when he could and when he had time from filming.

Huddled in a corner of the bar they had moved too when their conversations were being overheard by the bar man. Grace reached over the table, picking up a handful of peanuts off the glass bowl in the middle of the table. Feeling Jeremy's hand touch hers again. She looked down at their hands just the smallest touch eliciting a smile. For a moment grace caught a glimpse of her watch, realising they had been talking for over two hours. "Shit!" she cursed, shaking her head and rising to her feet.

Jeremy looked at her with concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I have to go. I have an early flight in the morning."

Grace forgetting that she was on the 7am flight back to LA. Enjoying her evening to much. "I didn't realise it was so late,"

Jeremy shook his head, looking at his watch. "It's not that late, it's only just gone 10pm. Can't you stay a bit longer?"

She groaned as she looked at her watch again. Not wanting to leave but not being able to stay any longer. "I did really have a good time, Jeremy," she said as she picked up her purse off the space next to her.

Jeremy stood up, taking her hand, kissing the back of it softly. "So did I!" He said. His lips lingered on her skin as she pulled away slowly. He watched her walk out of the bar, doing that cute thing by brushing her hair behind her ears as she casually looked back at him. "God she's beautiful," he whispered under his breath.

Grace reached in her purse as she stepped inside the elevator. Distracted for the moment by how beautiful the elevators were. All four sides decked out in gold along the mirrored surfaces. Smiling for a brief moment as she looked at her own reflection, then looking for her cell phone. Wanting to know if there had been any other signs of life going on whilst she had been talking with Jeremy for the last few hours. As she suspected. No calls, no texts and no emails. Only a weather report for New York for the next few days. Happy that she wasn't spending the next few days huddled under an umbrella but basking in the Californian sunshine.

Her head looked up on instinct as the elevator doors opened again. Half expecting to see one of the staff flow behind her. But it wasn't. It was Jeremy! She was curious as he kept moving his head around as though a was avoiding the camera above them. He reached over pressing the button for his floor. Chuckling to himself as he saw that Grace was on the floor below him. "Looks like your underneath me, Miss Adams." he said.

Grace felt her stomach quiver at his words radiating from between her legs. Her chest beginning to rise and fall as her breathing became heavier. Letting out a sigh as he turned towards her. Looking at her, deep. As though he was staring into her soul.

Grace felt her purse drop to the floor as Jeremy suddenly appeared in front of her. As close as any man had ever been lately. Not giving a moments thought as he clasped his hands at both sides of her face. Sliding them down her arms to pin them above her head. His blue eyes were now growing slightly darker with every glance and movement of her body as she writhed under him. Grace let go completely as his soft lips were pressed hard against hers, his tongue tracing the outline. Finally they parted, allowing him entrance. The two finally sharing a heated, deep passionate kiss.

Jeremy pulled away, sensing that they were in need of oxygen. "Fuck you're gorgeous." He whispered against her lips. Still holding her arms firmly above her head. Letting one go as he trailed it down her body. The softness of her blouse under his fingertips. Playing with the buttons, slowly popping them open. Grace quickly pulled her jacket over as her eyes looked up. Seeing that the elevator was about to come to a stand still.

Jeremy turned, standing behind her, clearing his throat as the doors opened slowly. Two people stood in front of them. A tall good looking man in a suite and an older, well turned out lady greeted them. "Going down?" She asked.

Grace's head rose to look at Jeremy's reflection in the mirrored elevator wall in front of her. Seeing the expression on his face. That sly sideways knowing smirk. It's made her entire being shiver at the thought of what was in store for her. If she gave in. She shook her head slowly. "Going up," her voice whispered. Hearing her own arousal and need already present in her voice.

"That's okay. I don't mind the trip," the lady answered. Her accent was definitely not from New York either. Grace sure that she could hear a bit of a southern twang. "These elevators are just so pretty, don't you think?"

Grace nodded, looking down for a moment, realising her purse was on the floor. Bending down to pick it up. As she stood she felt a hand on the small of her back and felt warm breath on her neck, tickling her and making her shiver. "I can't wait to go down on you, Miss Adams," Jeremy drooled in her ear.

She turned her head, trying not to react to what Jeremy was doing behind her. Pressing his body and his hand on her back. Grace tried to distract herself by watching the older woman and her young companion. Never seeing anyone woman so well turned out. In a fur coat and pearls. Her young friend dressed in a well fitted suit and tie.

Jeremy pulled her body back against him, gripping her hips, grinding his cock against her ass. Grace closed her eyes for a brief moment, letting her body react. Trying to find it off was pointless, even being in the elevator with other people didn't make a difference.

As her eyes opened she saw the woman straightening the young man's tie, smiling up at him, proudly. "My grandson is a lawyer. Isn't he handsome?" The woman asked. Grace nodded out of politeness, looking at the guy a little more closely. He was handsome, very tall and blonde. Grace wasn't keen on blonde men, especially not after her ex boy friend Scott. "Are you single dear?" There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Jeremy pressing himself harder against Grace, making his point very clear on how she should handle this situation.

"Grandma! I'm really sorry," he said, turning towards Grace.

"It's okay. I'm sure she's just very proud and yes I'm single," feeling Jeremy's grip on her hips grow tighter.

"But tell her your fucking someone," he whispered in her ear. "Or I won't fuck you,"

She took in a deep breath, feeling like Jeremy's puppet. Before she could answer the elevator stopped on the 14th floor. This was where Grace's room was located. Jeremy's being on the one above. But now they were no longer alone, it was awkward them being seen leaving together. "Is this your floor dear?" The woman asked. Grace just stared at the door as it opened, not moving and letting it close. The elevator moving again for a brief time as it stopped on the 15th.

Jeremy released her from his grip, moving from around her towards the open door of the elevator, smiling politely at the two that had interrupted them. He slipped out, standing in the hallway. His eyes still looking inside at Grace, waiting, hoping that she was going to follow him.

Grace took a tentative step forward. As she got to the door, she turned to the older woman, grinning wildly. "Earlier when I said I was single. I am. But I'm just fucking someone!"

"Good for you dear!" The woman said behind her.

Grace burst out laughing as the elevator doors closed. Long enough to see the shocked look on the young mans face. Trying to fight off his own smile.

Her head looked around, searching for Jeremy and finding him a few feet away from her, a satisfied grin on his face. "Are you coming Momma?" he asked her.

Grace's eyes fluttered at the double meaning of his request. She watched him as he stopped by a room a little further down the corridor. One of the bigger suites.

Jeremy waited for her at the door, waiting for the last possible moment before sliding his key against the lock an letting them both inside.

A deep sigh escaped her throat as he got nearer. This was what she had wanted. She could have got off on her floor. Be half undressed now, slipping under the shower before bed. Wanting to be fully awake before her flight home tomorrow morning! Now wondering if she was going to make it at all!

"Come on," he whispered. "I don't bite. Unless your into that kind of thing?" Jeremy's eyes widened and he smiled, making his nose crinkle. Possibly the most adorable thing grace had ever seen in her entire life.

He reached out his hand, latching on to hers as he pulled her closer to the door. Making sure his other was free to open the door. Not being able to wait to get his hands on her any longer. The key card swiped across the door, giving him access. Jeremy pushed Grace against the door frame, kissing her heatedly, needing this to be much more private than it was becoming. He pulled away, gently pushing her inside as they fell into the room, hands roaming all over each other. The lights automatically coming on as they entered. Jeremy pushed her against the nearest wall he could find, running his hands all over her. Her thin blouse no match for his rough hands as he pulled it apart, buttons flying and pinging off the nearest hard object they could find. Grace stood there, her breasts heaving in her bra. Jeremy licked his lips at the sight in front of him. His hands roaming across her breasts, squeezing them, needing to feel hot flesh. His lips sought out hers. Not content with one kiss but another and another. Both finding it hard to breath as they consumed each other.

Grace's body felt as though it was on fire. Ever since his teasing words in the elevator. She would do anything he said right now. Wanting to be fucked, needing to feel the weight of another man on top of her. She rested her hands on his chest, pushing him away lightly, gasping for breath.

Jeremy looked at her with panicked eyes, breathing hard. "We can take it slow, if you want?" He asked, hoping she wasn't going to reject him.

Her head shook slowly, looking across the room towards the huge open windows. Jeremy's fifteenth floor suite over looking Manhattan. She didn't want to take things slow. Wanting at least one wild night in her entire life. . "I want you to fuck me with all of Manhattan watching." she said, looking at him over her shoulder as she made her way across the room, taking off her jacket and dropping it on the floor.

"Oh I fucking plan on it," Jeremy grinned, watching her move. Not knowing what was better. The view of the New York skyline from from his 15th floor window or the curve of her ass in that skirt. "Definitely her ass," he whispered low under his ragged breath, unable to contain his lust any longer. 

Grace stood next to the window looking down at the New York street. Still able to see Jeremy's reflection moving towards her. Eyes widening as his fingers trailed along the bare skin along her shoulder, moving her hair to one side, making her whole body shiver. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her body, planting soft kisses along her shoulder. A million thoughts ran her her mind. Wondering if Jeremy did this all the time, picking up women in hotel bars? Mixed with the fact that his lips felt amazing on her skin. His body pressed hard against her back. She moved her head to one side, letting his mouth continue the exploration of her neck. Moaning softly in her throat. 

She took a shocked inhaled breath as she felt Jeremy's hands grip her waist, pushing her forward pressing her against the huge window in front of her. Needing to use her hands for support as she braced herself against it as Jeremy stood behind her. She turned her head, seeing him getting to his knees, his hands under her skirt. With one swift movement he yanked down her panties, quickly and with precision, not damaging them at all. Jeremy lifted up her leg, letting her slip out of them, throwing them a few feet away. His hands firmly clasped around her legs, moving all the way back up. Never losing contact with her skin. Needing to touch her. "Fuck," she moaned excitedly. 

His hands slid between her thighs, pushing the skirt up higher. Jeremy could feel the heat and wetness radiating from her pussy. "You smell incredible," he said. "Can't wait to have a taste..." 

Grace's body shivered even more, his light touch sending her already over the edge. 

Grace's turned quickly making short work of the buttons at the top of his jeans, sliding down the zipper, watching with interest as she saw his cock desperate to be freed. 

Her hand delved inside his boxers, biting her lip as her hand traveled the length of his cock, grinning. Right all along, she thought to herself. 

"You're good," Jeremy moaned, relieved as his cock finally sprung free. He spun her back around to face the window, pulling her up against him. Making sure she could feel his cock still growing harder. Kicking himself out of his jeans. Sliding his hands around her body. Fingers outstretched, seeking out her wet heat. Finally trailing his fingers lightly along her delicate folds, eliciting another delightful moan from her mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you all night long!" He drooled in her ear. 

Her eyes fluttered as Jeremy pushed her forwards again, pressing her against the window. She could feel his cock pressed against her ass. "Spread your fucking legs," he demanded, kicking her legs slightly apart. Grace felt the wetness between her thighs, sure that it was dripping down her legs. Her pussy soaked in a delicious wet heat, her clit throbbing with every move and sound Jeremy made. 

Jeremy pushed her skirt higher than before, grabbing hold of his cock, teasing her pussy even more. "Fuck you feel so good," he moaned. "You're so fucking wet." He moved one of his hands, licking his fingers, placing them at her aching entrance, teasing her even more. Jeremy grinned as Grace pushed past against his fingers. Letting them slide in with ease, his fingers coated, dripping in her juices. Jeremy let his other hand trail up her back, gripping her shoulder. Seeing their reflection in the window was such a fucking turn on. One he had fantasied about for a long time. He pulled her back harder against him, his lips against her ear. "tell me what you want Momma and I'll give it to you. Don't be afraid to tell me what you need,"

He could hardly hear her voice as she whispered softly but with a deep need that filled her entire being. Jeremy grinned, pulling her across the suite towards the bedroom, almost flinging her onto the bed! 

Grace perched herself on the edge of the bed looking around. Her skirt still high above her waist and breathing as hard as she had ever done before. 

The wetness between her legs feeling as though it was dripping down her thighs. Jeremy looked at her over his shoulder as he rummaged through his suitcase, searching for the perfect thing he needed to make his pick ups fantasy a reality! There was always one item of clothing he was never without when he was doing press tours. Always looking as smart as possible and usually wearing a suit and tie. Having several different ones in his case, depending on what suit he wore. Jeremy's eyes widened as he pulled out the one he had been searching for; followed by an other and another. Whipping them out so Grace could get a better look. Making sure she understood what was about to happen. "Stand up," he demanded. 

Her body shivered in delight again as he switched places. Grace now standing and Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at her, panty less and breathing hard, her breasts heaving out of that bra. Clasping the tie in his hand he rolled it through his fingers and pulled it tightly, seeing her eyes flutter. "Take off your clothes!" 

Grace looked down at him, no doubt in her mind what was about to happen. She always knew every had a hidden side just not knowing that HE had such a naughty one. 

"Slowly," Jeremy added. 

Grace unbuttoned the only remaining button in her blouse, the rest laying on the floor of the other room, slowly, just as instructed. Pushing it over her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Her eyes followed it all the way down as it flowed down her back. As she looked back up she saw that devilish grin on his face as her eyes fixated on the restrained hard on that was happening in his boxers. 

"All because of you," he taunted her. 

Grace wasn't sure what to take off next, her skirt or her bra. Her panties long since discarded in the other room. She reached her arms around her back, doing that thing only women seemed to be able to do, unclasping her bra and peeling the straps down her arms. Jeremy reached out, bringing her close to him. Pulling down the cups with his tinder finger, biting his lips as he saw her perky tits pop gently out. His tongue emerged from his mouth, eager to take his first taste of her skin. 

Flicking his tongue across her erect nipples as he held her body tight to his. Squeezing the other breast with his hand, using his thumb in the same way as his tongue. 

Grace moaned softly, clutching his head against her chest, running her fingers through his hair. Every touch of his mouth sending her near to the edge already. Jeremy's mouth licked all over her breast, feasting on her like an eager new born, squeezing her tit with his other hand. Still with the tie in his hand. Grace could feel the silk against her skin. Her arms fell to her side and back eager to take off the rest of her clothes. Before she could even get a touch at the zipper, Jeremy spun her around, making sure her hands were still behind her back. With the tie in one hand he pinned her arms around her back and wrapped the tie around her wrists, pulling it tightly so she wouldn't be able to untie it. At least not until he was done with her. 

Grace closed her eyes, every single cell in her body exploding in pleasure. This was what she had whispered to him. "Tie me up," 

With one hand, Jeremy held her in place in front of him as he unzipped her skirt. It fell around her ankles and he grinned as he saw her ass, smacking her cheeks. He took his hand to his lips, licking his long nobbly fingers, coating them, making them all wet for her. Not that he would need to get her pussy any wetter. Jeremy bent her over a little, dropping one hand behind her, slowly tracing her pussy with one finger at first, feeling her reaction as her body jerked in front of him. Then he added another, her pussy taking in his fingers. Jeremy pushing them in to the hilt. The metal of his rings meeting within her wet walls. "Fuuuuck," grace cried out, pushing her ass back against his fingers. "That's a good girl," He began massaging her clit with his thumb as she pushed harder against his fingers. Trying to keep his rhythm as her moans of pleasure filled the room. He pulled the tie around her wrists tighter, pulling her backwards, almost sitting on his lap. 

"You feel so fucking good," Jeremy whispered in her ear, nibbling on her lobe and thrusting his fingers inside her. Her wet pussy coating his fingers. 

Grace closed her eyes, the pleasure just washing over her. Now her legs and arms were beginning to ache. 

And a part of her wanted to tell him to untie the binds and the other part of her wanted to tell Jeremy to pull them tighter. Wanting to see the marks on her wrists to be a reminder of her crazy night. 

Jeremy could feel her walls begin to tighten around his fingers and removed them. Grace sighed in frustration, turning her head to look at him, seeing his tongue licking off her juices from his fingers. She could still feel the cold sensation from those metal rings as he removed those sinfully long fingers. She was so close to cumming her pussy throbbed and twitched as she stood in front of Jeremy. "Mmm you were close weren't you, momma?"

Grace nodded. "Yess," she hissed, barely able to breath let alone make a complete sentence. 

Jeremy spun her around again, this time facing him. Graces arms were still securely tied behind her back. Now he could see her face. See the desire and passion on her face and in her eyes. Resting one hand on the small of her back and the other on her stomach, sliding it up and down her body. Moving from one breast to another. Using the hand on her back to bring her closer. His mouth seeking out her breasts again. 

The butterflies in Grace's stomach fluttered at the feel of that tongue along her nipples. This was torture. Having him tease her, almost making her cum, denying her that need. She needed to cum so badly and wanting him. This wasn't the guy she read about in the papers. A little shocked at first, especially in the elevator. There was no doubting that he was sexy as hell. Those fingers of his, thick, nobly, perfect to fit all the holes of her body. 

Her soft creamy skin seemed to melt at his touch as it lowered between her thighs. Jeremy felt the heat radiating from her pussy. Knowing how close she had been and how easy it would be now to give her what she needed. But he couldn't deny that pulsating cock between his legs that was ready to explode if he didn't take her soon. Jeremy pulled her down onto his lap, her legs parting to stand either side of him. "Fuck," he groaned as she sat, feeling her wet pussy come into contact with his boxers. 

Grace moved her body closer, needing to feel him near her skin. At a moment like this she would wrap her arms around him, bringing him lips to hers, run her fingers through his hair, kiss him hard as they both gasped for every single breath. But with her arms delightfully tied behind her, her lips would have to do the work. Licking them first then running her tongue along Jeremy's. 

He ran his hands up and down her bare back, then placed them either side of her face, brushing her fallen long brown curly hair back over her shoulders. Moving his hands to her hips as he helped her grind herself on his cock. This wasn't going to take long if grace persisted in grinding hard on top of him. "Fuck!" He hissed, pulling her off his lap. "No more fucking foreplay," Jeremy shouted. 

He pushed her down hard on to the bed not being able to decide whether or not to untie her binds. 

Grace managed to land on the bed without twisting her body or banging her head on one of the four posts that nestled at either corner of the bed. She knelt in front of him, her ass on show, on offer to Jeremy. 

"Mmmm, best view ever," he moaned. He stood at the side of the bed and leant over, reaching for the belt around her wrists. 

Grace felt pain in her arms as Jeremy released them from behind her back. She clasps her wrist with one hand, then swapped. Jeremy looked at her, shaking his head. "Not finished with you yet," His hands slipped under his t shirt, pulling it up over his head. 

Grace watched him, pondering his next move. "Do it, please," she asked. 

He got on the bed next to her, reaching out her arms towards the far left bed post. Jeremy looked at the red marks on her wrist, wishing he hadn't tied the belt so hard. He felt the t shirt on the bed next to him and picked it up, wrapping it around her swollen wrists. 

Grace felt his body against hers and she looked up to see his cock almost pressed against her face. She could smell cologne and the beer he had earlier to drink. Her eyes travelled up his body, resting on his chest for a moment. Seeing a small patch of chest hair. Her mouth salivating at the thought of running her tongue through it, down and further down. All the time looking up at him. The t shirt felt cooler around her wrists as Jeremy pulled her a little further down the bed so she could reach the bedstead. There were four slats in it, perfect to tie something or someone to it. Winking at her as he pulled back, taking in the sight of her naked body. Her skin glistening in sweat and the smell of her just too intoxicating to resist any longer. 

His fingers raked down her back, it arching into his touch. They spread out down her spine to the curve of her ass, playfully spanking it. 

Grace pulled at her restraint, moaning against the pillow that lay in front of her. 

"Don't hide away gorgeous," Jeremy whispered against her ear. Kissing the soft tender flesh behind it. Moving down her neck, his fingers tapping up and down her back. He pulled her face away from the pillow with his other hand. Grace moved her head to look up at him. Desperation growing on her face with every passing second.

As he moved behind her, his hand moved under her stomach, feeling her breathing stutter as it moved down between her legs. Feeling the moist heat again from her swollen lips. 

"Oh fuck!" Grace moaned, pulling on the t shirt around her wrists. Pushing her back against him, trying to force his fingers to penetrate her. 

Jeremy knelt behind her, looking down at her body, her back laid out like a creamy white skin covered coffee table. Racking his fingers down her spin. Feeling her juices still coated on them and seeing traces of it down the curve of her back. Seeing her body shake, pushing her ass against his fingers was more of a turn on than Jeremy had imagined. He pressed his body harder against hers, making sure she could feel his cock at her opening. Still hidden behind his boxers. 

Grace looked behind her again, trying to distract herself. Eyes widening as she saw Jeremy finally take off his black boxers, his cock springing free. Harder than she had ever seen any man before. She fought back the urge to lick her lips but couldn't herself. 

Jeremy watched her, catching her off guard by sliding his fingers into her mouth. Letting her taste the delicious juices from her pussy. He added two fingers, sliding them in and out slowly, feeling her tongue glide along it as it soon would his cock. Letting out a moan as she worked his fingers. A good omen for what was going to happen later. He sunk back down behind her, kneeling, face to face with her pussy and one hand under her stomach. 

Grace felt his hot breath against her pussy, her own breathing deepening. "Fuck me, please. Oh god fuck me," her voice was so deep with need. "I can't take anymore!"

Jeremy gave her a wicked grin before grabbing her ass with his hand, parting her cheeks, exposing her pink pussy lips. "Mmm beautiful. Just beautiful," he lusted. 

Grace licked and bit her lip, her eyes wide, trying to turn her head to see. Not being enough to feel, needing to see him. See that perfect tongue. She pulled back on the binds as Jeremy's tongue finally made contact with her folds. Hearing little moaning noises coming from behind. His tongue swiping up and down. Grace's back arched as Jeremy's hand moved under her stomach, his fingers scraping at her skin. Even those close to the nail could still leave marks. Just like the ones on her wrists. She pushed herself against his mouth as his fingers moved to press against her clit. 

"Mmm, taste so good Momma. So fucking good," he chuckled to himself as he went in for another helping. Spreading her pussy further apart. Changing from quick swipes of his tongue to nibbling on her soft flesh. Bringing with it moans of delight coming from Grace's mouth. 

She found herself trying not to make too much noise. Not knowing if the guests in the next room knew who their neighbour was and not wanting Jeremy to be embarrassed when he checked out. He saw her stifle her moans, shaking his head. Only making her moans every more intense. Using his mouth in sideways motions, using his teeth to nibble on her not flesh. He could feel her pussy clench around his tongue, knowing she must be close and slid in two fingers. "Don't hold back," he whispered.

Finally Grace let go. "Fuck I'm gonna cum," She screamed.

Jeremy pulled back, grinning, using his fingers to bring her the rest of the way. His cock eager to take their place. He couldn't wait any longer, his fingers pumping fast as his thumb rubbed her clit furiously. "That's it Momma, cum for me," Her pussy clamping hard around his fingers, feeling her cum hard. Grace's body shaking violently, pulling hard on her retrains, needing to be freed, needing to touch him. 

He playfully spanked her pussy as he got to his knees, pressing himself against her as he reached up to tug away the t shirt that was wrapped around her wrists and pulled her back against him. Falling back on the bed, now with Grace on his lap, slowly sinking down onto his hard cock. Guiding her slowly down at first, making sure she could take him in fully before going deeper. The sound of Grace groaning and the wetness that enveloped his cock was too much. "I told you I'm gonna a fuck you all night long," Jeremy whispered deep against her ear. 

After failed relationship after failed relationship, Grace didn't want to be made love too. She wanted to be fucked, hard, all night long! She parted her legs, bending them so they were flat against the bed, sitting on Jeremy's cock. Feeling it so deep, wanting more. 

He ran his hand down her back, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her back harder, thrusting upwards. Moving her body around slowly so he could see Grace's face. A hand grabbing her breasts as his hips rose higher, faster. "Fuck yes!" Grace screamed. "Oh god Jeremy, fuck me," 

Jeremy kissed the back of her neck, slowly, tasting her skin. "Mmm that's a good girl, fucking scream my name," Tilting her head up, kissing her heatedly, passion consuming them both. He held his hand against her throat, gently squeezing. 

"Yes!" Grace moaned. "Fuck just like that!" 

His hand slipped from her throat, down her body, reaching between her legs, seeking out her aroused clit. Her juices dripping all over his fingers. Grace ran her hands down his legs, his hair pickling against her palms. She lent forward, forcing him in deeper. Lifting herself into her knees and pushing back against him, over and over again. Feeling his cock sliding in and out. 

"You feel so good! So tight!" Jeremy moaned against her neck. 

Graces body begun to shudder again. She'd been so turned on by Jeremy since they'd met in the bar earlier. Her body crying out to feel his touch, his lips against her skin and his cock buried deep inside her. "Oh god," she screamed, moving her body forwards on the bed. Jeremy gripped her hips as he began to pound into her and ran his hands down her spine again. One of Grace's hand descended between her legs, teasing her clit. On the verge of another orgasm. "Yesssss," her screams filling not only the room but the entire suite. She came hard, squeezing her eyes shut, tears of pleasure streaming down her face. 

Jeremy's hands moved from her hips to grasp her shoulders, pulling her up. "You're so fucking hot!" He hissed feeling his cock begin to swell inside her, ready to explode. Grace's pussy still twitching and fluttering around him. "So close," Pulling out of her and grabbing his cock, working himself for all he was worth. 

Grace looked behind her after the emptiness made her desperate for more. It was the most erotic sight she had ever seen. Seeing his hand gripped around his cock, still coated in her own juices. When the night had begun Grace never imagined it would end like this. Her eyes lit up as she saw and heard the relief on Jeremy's face, feeling his hot cum spread across her back. 

"Yesssss, fuck yesssss,"

"That's so crazy!" Grace moaned.

Jeremy pulled her down to him, flipping her over, grinning down at her. The same cocky, lop sided grin he had given her down in the bar earlier. "Night isn't over yet," 

Jeremy had been right. The night had been far from over. Moving from the bedroom to the bathroom, the shower. Pressing her up against it as he devoured her again. Both sweaty and exhausted. The minutes passing into hours. Rooms melting into the same as they moved through the suite. Then back to the bedroom. That bed seeing the most of the action. Grace letting Jeremy watch as she played with herself. Never taking her eyes off him. He sat on a chair next to the bed, watching as she teased herself and him too. 

Grace looked around the suite, trying to find her panties in the main room of the suite. It had been dark the last time she had been in there. Now the sun was starting to come up over Manhattan, filling the room in a warm glow. She glanced across the room, seeing Jeremy laying on the bed, naked apart from a sheet wrapped around his lower half. His hair all messed up. Grace still being able to feel them between her fingers as she held onto him. Holding him in place between her legs. It would have been so easy to stay in that bed, wrapped in those arms. But it was what it was, a fantasy! A one night stand. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as she found her panties laying on the floor underneath one of he tables. "Gotcha," she said, bundling them back into her pocket. She didn't want the maid to find them. They were apart of an expensive set and she didn't want them falling into the hands of some devious maid. Luckily her bra had been in the main bedroom. Grace didn't want to go back in there, the desire to leave him a little note was overwhelming. Thanking him for an amazing night. It all sounded so much better in her head. Jeremy was probably worried that she would go blabbing all over the press about it. But she wouldn't do that and would never do that. Not wanting the details of their crazy night to become public knowledge. Feeling slightly embarrassed by some of the things they had done. Of what she had let him do to her! Her body still tingling at the thought of his hands roaming around her body. 

Her feet forced her into the bedroom, seeing that he'd turned over. The sheet now laying behind his body. Grace let out another moan, wishing she could stay a little longer. She looked around the room seeing the complete mess they had made, some of the bedding curled in a heap on the floor near the bed. Still feeling it was a little warm as she passed by. Flashes of memory flooding her mind. Feeling his body below her as she rode him, her thighs gripped hard. Grace's hands hadn't been idol either. Her fingers dancing in that patch of chest hair she had found so sexy. Jeremy had held her close, letting her take control for a while. Exhausting himself. 

Grace moved around his side of the bed, needing to retrieve her bag off the floor. Half way through the night, blindly blundering through the suite trying to find it, needing that packet of condoms she kept inside. Grace bent down, picking it up quietly, trying not to wake him. She looked down at him, everything about him still as sexy as when he was awake. Minus that sexy voice and sparkling blue eyes. Not to mention that dirty mouth of his. Oh that filthy mouth! The one that had teased, licked, penetrate her. Making her cum so many times she was sure she would pass out. 

Placing her bag over her shoulder, Grace looked around the room one last time before sneaking out back to her room. Glad for one reason she wasn't going to leaver her number. That she couldn't be charged for the mess they'd made to the room. Grace moved back from the bed as she saw him begin to stir. Turning on her heels and making a dash for the door.

Grace felt a little nervous as she checked out. It was still early and the hotel was busy with late comers strolling in from the city and with people like herself, checking out for early flights home. She looked around as she waited for her bill to be paid. Propping her case up against the reception desk as she checked her cell. A call from her friend Tonya and her mom and none from the guy who had cancelled their meeting the previous evening. She looked up as she saw the concierge come out from out of the back. 

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, Miss Adams!" She said, looking down at the piece of paper. 

Grace looked down at it too. "There must be some mistake, it says my bill has been paid," she shook her head. 

"That's correct. About an hour ago."

Grace stared at her, that cheery smile beginning to get on her nerves a little. "Well can you tell me who paid for it?" She asked. 

The concierge shook her head. "I'm sorry Miss, we can't give out that information,"

"But it's my bill," Grace said, frustration in her voice starting to grow. She looked at her watch, realising they she would miss her flight if she complained any more. "Oh never mind!" Grace turned quickly seeing a crowed gathering outside the hotel, wondering where they'd all come from. As she turned she saw the elevator doors open and Jeremy stepped out into the corridor. Grace reached over the desk, grabbing the bill in her hand and her suitcase. Not wanting an awkward moment, for her and everyone around them. Wanting to remember the most amazing night. But it was too late. As she turned around, she caught Jeremy's eye. 

Grace felt her face blush, looking away quickly. Then turning her head forcing herself to look at him again. Those blue eyes greeting her, followed by that crooked smile. She knew her face was burning red. Everyone in a two foot radius could feel how hot her skin felt. Suddenly remembering what she'd asked him in the middle of the night. If he'd enjoyed his trip to Graceland. Probably the most embarrassing thing she had ever said in her entire life. She had to look away to stop herself from bursting into flames.

Jeremy smirked to himself as he saw her head for the door. Tilting his head to one side, still checking out her ass in another new skirt. "Still her ass," he muttered to himself.

Grace's taxi made its way through the early morning Manhattan traffic. The cab driver deciding to go the scenic route, thinking that she was a tourist. Immediately yelling at him to take the right route to JFK or she'll report him to the authorities. 

By the time grace had made it to the airport, almost missing her checkin in time, realising that the flight had actually been delayed two hours. Deciding to do a little duty free shopping. Having her eye on that expensive perfume. Wishing she had brought it before her wild night. Just wearing it and nothing else. 

She waited in the departure lounge, going over emails from the last 12 hours. One from the guy who cancelled their meeting. Apologising profusely that he couldn't get away because his wife was sick and that he had paid her hotel bill. Which made her feel even worse. 

Finally her flight was called and made her way to the gate, passport in hand. She looked at the attendant, a blonde, twenty something who looked way too chirpy for an early morning. "Good morning, Miss Adams," she said, looking down at her computer screen, smiling. "Today is your lucky day. Your seat has been upgraded to upper first class."

Grace sighed. "Really? How'd that happen?" 

"I'm afraid I don't have that information. Do you wish to be upgraded?" She asked, tapping her fingers gently on the keyboard. 

"Of course," Grace's eyes lit up. She'd been in first class, once. But never upper first class. Whatever that meant! More free booze than she could handle? As long as she could sleep on the trip home she didn't care if she rode in the luggage compartment. She reached over, taking the ticket from the attendant. 

"Have a nice flight, Miss Adams,"

"Thank you," 

Grace smiled back at her as she followed the other passengers towards the plane, clutching her carry on. Checking her cell one last time. 

Her head bobbed around, looking at her fellow passengers as they were all herded into various parts of the plane. Showing her ticket to another attendant who looked at her with a gleam in her eyes as she saw where graces seat was. Grace wondering if they were paid commission for how many passengers they sucked up too! The attendant pointed towards a nearby winding staircase. She stood at the bottom looking up hearing chatter coming from upstairs. Several of the other passengers looking at her as they moved towards the cheap seats.This wasn't her fault. But she was determined to enjoy the free alcohol whilst she could. 

She made her way up the stairs, clasping the rail for dear life. Last thing she wanted was to be ejected off the plane before take off. Grace stood at the top, looking around. Seeing a dividing curtain between her and the row of seats in front of her. Standing next to it was another attendant. A clone of the one down the winding staircase. Showing her the ticket again.

"This way, Miss Adams," the woman said, opening the curtains so grace could take her seat. 

The first thing Grace noticed was how big the seats were. 

"Your seat is second on the left, Miss Adams," the attendant said as she let the curtain flap close between them. 

Her eyes landed on the nearest seat to her, which happened to be her seat. Lifting up her hand luggage into the spacious overhead compartment. She looked across the gangway, seeing another passenger look at her. Grace smiled back at her as she sat down. 

Grace took out her cell from her jacket pocket for a moment being distracted as she hears a clinking of champagne glasses and felt a hand on her knee as her skirt had rose up a little. Grace look down at it. That hand somewhat familiar. Those long nobbly fingers, trailing up her thigh. Her eyes drifted upwards, finally, meeting with a pair of blue eyes. The same eyes she had spent most of the night staring into. Her heart beginning to beat a little faster as she felt his hand on her skin. A familiar feeling from the last twelve hours of her life. 

"Buck's Fizz?" he asked. 

Grace leaned over and took the glass from him, taking a sip. The bubbles tickling her nose and sank back into the chair, looking up at Jeremy. Not surprised that he was sitting next to her. 

"So," Jeremy said as he leant back in his chair, the seat adjusting, making himself comfortable. "Was your little fantasy everything you hoped for?" He gave her the same grin he'd given her back in the bar in the hotel. 

Grace returned the favour by giving him that shy smile. The one he loved so much. "It was crazy," she said, thinking back to the last few times they had surprised each other with a little fantasy roll play. It had been Grace who had suggested they spice things up. This one had been the first cross country booty call and probably the best one. "Thank you. I've never..."

The thought of those few hours made her entire being shiver. The way she had teased herself. How he'd made her cum so many times. On the verge of passing out on more than one occasion. It had been truly amazing.

Jeremy took a sip of the alcohol, licking his lips and looking behind them in the direction of the upper class restroom. Probably twice as big as coach's. 

"It's a very long flight Gracie," giving her a cheeky wink. 

Grace almost spat out her Buck's Fizz as she realised what he meant. "You just wanna see me in this skirt again, don't you?" 

Jeremy let out that dirty chuckle and a devilish look appeared on his face. "Indulge me a little before we get home,"

She looked at him. Always knowing what was on his mind. "It's going to be one long flight," she whispered low in his ear, ready to begin their next fantasy.


End file.
